Christian Paul
Christian Paul Johnson, also known as Yung Chris of the Yung Ones, was a member of DWF's RAW Brand and was the holder of the now vacated DWF X-Division Championship, the Youngest and Lightest Champion in the belt's short history. Career Early Beginnings Christian Paul was born into a family of CAW wrestlers, as he is the youngest CAW from the Johnson Family, the biggest CAW family in CAW Wrestling. He started his training when he was eleven. He would spar with older brother, The Rebel, in a makeshift ring in the backyard of their family mansion in New York. Then, with his older nephew, Yung Mike, he would go into DCW in the summer of 2006. Christian was only 14 years of age. Dogwood Championship Wrestling Debut (2006) Christian would start teaming with Yung Mike, as the duo were known as the "New Age Blood Bros." paying homage to their family member, The Rebel (who was a member of the Original Blood Bros. Tag Team) Christian & Mike would get in-depth training from cousin, and probably the Greatest CAW Wrestler who ever lived in the DWF's CAWorld, Dangerous Man. The two youngsters would only stay in DCW for 4 months, as they would be brought up to the DWF one month before DWF Wrestlemania 2006 Dynasty Wrestling Franchise Debut (The Yung Ones) (2006 - 2008) Christian would re-name himself Yung Chris, and the duo would call their team "The Yung Ones." They would be a jobbing tag team who'd pay their dues. However the fans made a decision for DWF management, as the DWF fans really got behind the Yung Ones, and it became more apparent at WrestleMania 2007, when both guys were in the United States Open. Yung Mike would defeat Yung Chris in the beginning of the open, but some people believe that the reason that match was so good was because of the two. The Yung Ones would go onto Backlash and team with ACP in a losing effort to D-Generation X. The Yung Ones would also lose to DX in a triple threat Tag Team title match (which included The Super Paulio Bros.) However the Yung Ones would strike some CPV luck, as they defeated the Hardy Boyz in a DWF vs. WWE show called "Deadly Game" The 2008 DWF Draft (The Yung Ones split up.) During the draft, there were possibilites of teams breaking up. However the Yung Ones were the only team that split apart. Yung Chris was the #7 pick for RAW, while Yung Mike was the #8 pick for SmackDown! They had their last tag team match together on the final RAW before the Brand Split (Episode 009) defeating the n.W.o. The Rise of Christian Paul (2007-2009) Yung Chris' first couple of matches would be short and filled with losses. Chris got so frustrated that he walked out on a tag team match with Mark Mattitude. The next week, he cut a promo, naming himself Christian Paul, and saying that the rules are gonna go his way. He's been such an antagonist towards anti-establishment, but he was on a winning streak, campaigning for an X-Division Title match. He would get it in a form of a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match. Christian Paul would shock the DWF Universe and win the X-Division Championship at SummerSlam from Glenn Schulz Personal Life Christian Paul is NOT suppose to be X-Division Champion at the moment, but due to a controversy that led to the firing of the Latrella Boyz at SummerSlam, this gave Christian the opportunity to have a run with the gold. This has also reinvigorated his confidence, for he was considering early retirement after splitting from Yung Mike.soon in 2010 the yung ones would return and be sure to watch dwf where you can see the yung ones in action all day long Johnson Family Members * Tyrah Taylor, Oldest Sister (Mother to Yung Mike) * JT Money, Older Brother * The Rebel, Younger Brother * Christian Paul, Youngest Brother * Yung Mike, Nephew (Son to Tyrah Taylor) * Dangerous Man, Cousin * Lyrik, JT Money's son Wrestling Facts Championships *1-Time DWF X-Division Champion (current) Finishers * Rock Bottom (Bookend Variation) * Warrior's Way (Foot Stamp/As Yung Chris) * Frog Splash Entrance Music * As Yung Chris ** Brian Kendrick's SPANKY Theme (DCW) ** "Cobra Dance" by Dale Oliver (DWF) * As Christian Paul ** "At Last" by Jim Johnston Little Known Fact Christian is two years younger than Yung Mike, yet Christian is still Mike's Uncle